Century of Peace: President's Ascending
by DCBorrelli
Summary: The world has been experiencing perfect tranquility for the past one hundred years. With all evil Teams being eradicated from the lands before this period, the global crime rate has decreased by 50%. But with the presidential elections coming up, a new face is planning on taking the Kalos Region by its horns and spurring new problems. On Hiatus.
1. Fashionably Late!

"And now in other news," began Ronald Towman, the news anchor, "we have one of Kalos' most popular presidential candidates, Walker Belmont."

The television screen then divided in two, as a new window popped up to show the introduced man. On his tanned face was a wide smile, showing that he was happy to be there. His green eyes are what appealed to most of the population as they made the broad, muscular blond look sincere, and honestly just likable.

"Thank you, Ronald. I appreciate the opportunity for another free interview." He chuckled in his deep voice.

"Now, Mr. Belmont, as you know this fall is the Kalos Region's presidential elections. You are soon making your way to the top of the ballet; do you have any fear that your position can be taken by any other competitors? Most of the other runner-ups do have much more political and economical experience than you. Some may feel that you are too fresh of a face."

Before answering the question, Walker smiled and looked straight into the camera. "Well most people would think that I should be. But in all honesty I am not. They may have the home field advantage, but I have a clean slate being from Johto, I am a… wildcard if you will. There is no broken trust between the Region and I, and no conflict has arisen since I have begun my campaign, thus no reason to worry." All was said with complete confidence.

The news anchor was taken aback by that statement and impressed on how well the question was answered. But like with all politics, the man's words would be twisted into repulsive article titles like "Belmont Challenges Opponents!" or "Fearless Expatriate?"

"And now one more quick question before you leave." Ronald said as he looked at his note sheets. "It is rumored that you will be making a spectacular appearance at the Kalos League during the same time as elections. Are you able to 'spill the beans' on what kind of appearance it may be?"

"Well Ronald, I would love to tell. But there has to be some sense of mystery about me doesn't there? After all I am the wild card, Haha!" Walker laughed with his hands clasped on his lap.

The two men shared the moment of laughter and then the candidate was dismissed from the screen.

With a click of the remote control the TV was shut off.

"Like grandma said, it's the perfect time for a journey." Said the husky voice of Kane, who had finished getting dressed and examined himself in the mirror.

His medium length brown hair in a shaggy style complimented his sharp facial features and bright green eyes nicely. Hugging his lean frame was a bright blue long sleeve athletic shirt, with his right sleeve cutting off at the shoulder to leave his arm bare. On his right wrist was a gold wristwatch. Khaki flat front shorts clung to his hips and stopped just before his knees to reveal toned calves. Finally he has blue converse.

Content with how he looks, Kane flew out of his room and nearly tripped on his way down the stairs, causing his mom to scold him.

"You know I told you no running in the house." She castigated sarcastically and handed him his black one strapped bag, knowing that this would be the last time she could scold him.

"Sorry mom, I had to get some more trouble out before I leave." He replied as she came in to embrace him in a tight hug. "Come on, don't do this now." Sighed the boy fighting for air.

Coming in through the front door with the morning paper was his father who looked at his son with pride. What a fine young man he has raised.

"I can't believe that it is time for you to begin your journey." The tall man said, somewhat in disbelief. He then became the third addition to the group hug. "But remember that I actually started mine at ten. Just saying." He whispered into his sixteen year old son's hair.

Kane took the comment lightly as his father often teased him about starting late. But hey, some people are just late bloomers!

Kane wasn't a hugging fan and found the opportunity to escape. "Well if that's the case I should really be hitting the road. Trevor will be waiting with the other beginning trainers anyway." He said and pulled away.

"You're right. I will just start crying if you take longer." His mother said and pretended to wipe tears off her face, gaining a smile from her son.

"Just make sure to be safe." Said his father too late as Kane was already out the door before he could hear. The parents sighed, as they knew their energetic teen was about to tackle the world. Whether in a good way or a bad way they had no idea.

Outside, Kane dashed out of his yard and ran into the street with the morning sunlight hitting the back of his neck. Before he ran out of energy, he came to a walk but still held a cheesy grin on his face.

As he passed by many of the houses, he waved goodbye to some familiar faces, like the widowed elderly woman, Ms. Goodwin. Kane would especially miss her, as she was one of his closer friends. Because being in Vaniville Town, you could only make friends with a handful of people, and the elderly were most of them. But now he was bouncing up and down just thinking about what adventure he could finally take on. An adventure full of fun, mystery, and everything else that comes with it!

Minutes went by and he reached Route 1 and saw that it was exactly 9:30 AM, meaning he had half an hour to reach Aquacorde Town to meet Trevor on time.

Kane looked down on his wristwatch with the first frown of his journey and groaned, "Great, now Trevor is going to scold me for being late, like always."

He had no time to admire the vegetation lining the route, the trees, shrubs, and flowers all went by in a blur as he began to run again, in hopes of not being late.

But even though he might be late, he thought of it as the first obstacle on his journey.

"I still can't get over this." Kane said to himself and was about to jump out of his skin from excitement. As me got closer he began to see a black shape up ahead on the road. Both he and the object were moving towards one another, and eventually Kane saw it was a black limousine.

He stopped as it approached, which caught him as strange. Few people ever drove any type of vehicle so it must have been somebody quite important.

Coming to a halt beside him, the tinted rear window rolled down. Kane's jaw dropped when he saw who was inside smiling back at him.

"Hey, kid. Going somewhere in a hurry?" asked Walker Belton with his perfect, blinding smile.

"I-I uh," Kane seemed speechless for once, "what are you doing going to Vaniville Town?"

"I asked first." Walker shot back playfully.

"Well I am meeting a friend in Aquacorde to get my starter pokemon." Kane admitted but was still astonished at his findings.

Walker seemed to ponder on a thought. A moment later he asked, "Can I give you a lift? It won't be that long out of my way, after all we are just a few minutes away."

"That would be great!" Kane exclaimed and got into the limo as the politician held the door open for him.

Once inside, Walker instructed the driver to turn around and head back to Aquacorde.

"So you are becoming a trainer?" asked the blond man, already knowing the answer.

Kane nodded, "And I saw on the news that you are going to be part of the Pokemon League somehow. I hope I have my badges so that I can attend and see you."

"Well yes, though it is a surprise." Walker played it off cool. "But between you and me," he whispered, "My appearance will be world-changing."

Those words got Kane even more pumped up to compete in the Kalos League and he soon began to repeatedly tap his foot to release some energy. A few more minutes of small talk and the limousine arrived at the small but lively town of Aquacorde.

"Have fun on your journey, and here have this." Pulling from his suit's pocket, Walker handed Kane a campaign button that said Vote For Belton! on it. "Good luck!" he said as the car pulled off.

Kane was dropped off in front of the brick arch, leading into town. Most of the town seemed to be made of brick, which Kane found odd and not modern like Lumiose. Upon entering the township, Kane pulled out his map and found the circled area where he was supposed to meet up. Then he checked his watch and saw that it was 10:05.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" he exclaimed in a panic and began to run in the direction marked. He had absolutely no time to enjoy the scenery, but noted the large brick buildings that looked ancient but were well maintained.

Turning the corner to what he think was the library, Kane saw a group of people in sitting at some tables about one hundred yards away. Trevor's bright orange hair stood out to him but the remaining people were still a mystery.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate any type of criticism and hope that you review to help me improve. Also, below is the character sheet that you can use to fill out your own OC. It explains everything but if you have any questions just ask :)**

 **Please submit through PM only.**

 **OC's Currently Closed.**

Character Sheet

Name:

Age (Youngest 10, Oldest 20):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Good or Bad:

Trainer, Coordinator, Government, etc.:

Appearance (Be descriptive and also include any accessories they may have):

Personality:

Dreams:

Relationship (Family, friends etc.):

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon Team (Nothing overpowered. One Mega-Evolution.):

Include Gender, Ability, Personality, and Moves.

Anything else you would like to add:

 **NOTE: I need characters of all ages so try not to make only young trainers.**


	2. Pokemon, I Choose You!

**A/N: So in case there was any confusion, this "Universe" is set in the future, but with some of the original characters.**

* * *

"How is it that you are always late?' Trevor asked in disbelief as Kane came to a halting stop in front of the group.

"Haven't you heard of being Fashionably Late, Trevor?" Kane said with a smirk and looked at whom else was here.

Beside Trevor there was another boy who wore a white lab coat, so he surely accompanied the redhead on this job. But sitting around the table were three other kids, ages varying. What struck Kane odd, and caused a little of unease, was that three starter pokemon were given out. But four people were here to receive a pokemon; a boy his age and two younger kids, who looked like twins.

"Take a seat, Kane." Sighed Trevor as he lifted a silver briefcase onto the table as Kane pulled over a nearby chair.

The excited brunette took a seat beside a boy his age with spiky black hair, and looked fairly scary in his black army jacket. The red undershirt only made his icy blue eyes stand out even more than they already did. Matching his jacket were black cargo pants with many pockets.

Trevor messed with the lock on the case before clicking it open to reveal its delicious contents. Six pokeballs sat in rows of three with a picture of the pokemon inside, while four pokedex were above them, all of which glistened from the morning sun.

Kane sighed in relief at the sight of six pokeballs. Now he would surely be getting a pokemon today.

The other lab assistant stepped forward and introduced himself, "My name is Paul, nephew to the famous Professor Sycamore. My uncle entrusted Trevor and I with these rare pokemon and devices you see before yourselves, so that you all can become full fledged Pokemon Trainers." He said, but not before basking in his uncle's fame, though nobody batted an eye.

"Now before I let you choose, one by one, I would like to add a few things." Trevor began, though Kane was already debating in his head which pokemon to get. "Normally there are only three-starter pokemon, but Professor Sycamore has allowed you to choose from three other pokemon he received from a friend in the Kanto Region. These pokemon are not found in the Kalos' wilderness and are very rare. But despite that make sure you choose the pokemon that you want, not what is 'rare' or not."

"Enough of the boring stuff, Trevor, just let them pick a pokemon." Paul broke in rudely and pointed to young kids. "The twins can choose first."

The young boy and girl stood up, jittering from getting a pokemon and quickly chose their starter, Fennekin and Chespin. Along with the pokemon, Paul gave both of them a pokedex, five pokeballs, and a badge case. Quickly they scampered off towards Route 2 while laughing childishly. Now that left four pokemon untouched and ready to be selected.

"Alex," said Trevor to the boy beside Kane, "Since you were here before Kane, you can go."

"Thank you." He said in a deep voice, and stood up. Calmly, he took a pokeball without even pondering on all the choices. "I have wanted a Charmander since childhood so this just so happens to be my lucky day." He simply said while looking at the pokeball as if it would talk back.

Paul them handed him the other items which he pocketed in his many pockets and released his new pokemon.

A white light snaked out of the orb and revealed a very young orange lizard staring at its new trainer curiously. It let out a cry of content as Alex lifted it with his strong arms and cradled it like a baby. Without another word he was off in the direction of the twins. But no words were needed; as the assistants knew he was grateful for their services.

Before continuing, Paul sighed, "Well, it looks like it is finally your turn." He motioned to what was left inside the briefcase with an irritated look.

All the nerves of excitement seemed to disappear as the moment finally came for Kane to get his pokemon.

Froakie, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Those were the remaining pokemon, and with the knowledge that Kane has learned throughout the years, he knew most of the pros and cons of each, though the Kanto starters were still fairly unfamiliar.

With Froakie's speed, he could train it to attack fast and hard, giving him an advantage. But with Squirtle's defenses, it could take attacks and wear down opponents. And finally with Bulbasaur's quick growth, training would be an cinch. All of them would be an excellent choice.

"We don't have all day." Paul mumbled, which rumbled Kane out of his thoughts.

Without breaking eye contact, Kane stared at Paul uncomfortably, while his hand randomly swayed above the three remaining pokeballs. He clasped onto the first one he felt.

"You do realize that you can't trade them back, right?" Trevor asked, never seeing somebody make an important choice at random like that.

"Trevor, I can't always be in control. What fun would that be?" winked Kane and turned away from the table. "Go pokemon!" after all those years not being able to say that, that phrase was like candy to say, so much satisfaction in two words.

After the blinding white light died down, a brown turtle shell was all that appeared. A second later a head slowly crept out to investigate its surroundings. The pokemon's purple eye showed that it was thinking on what to make of its trainer, being small it felt a little intimidated, but also protected and safe.

"Hi Squirtle." Kane whispered and knelt down to get level with his pokemon. He examined it as it made its way all the way out of the tough shell and stood up on its legs.

"Squir. Squirtle." It said with its head cocked at an angle. After deciding that Kane was its friend, it approached the boy and poked his knee with its tiny hand.

"Here are your pokeballs, your badge case, and lastly a Pokedex." Trevor said calmly so he wouldn't scare the blue turtle. Kane immediately took the Pokedex and aimed it at his new pokemon.

Instantly the screen turned on and scanned Squirtle before saying, "Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Its hard round shell is not only used for protection, but also gives less resistance in the water, enabling this pokemon to swim at high speeds." Below the general description it showed the statistics of this specific pokemon.

This Squirtle was a male with its known moves being Tackle, Tail Whip, and Bubble. With the Torrent ability, its power for water attacks increases by 50% when HP is down to one third.

Looking up from his prize, Kane turned to Trevor, and mostly ignored Paul. "Thank you, Trevor. I really do appreciate this." He whole-heartedly said. This moment would forever be remembered for the rest of his life.

"Don't mention it, now you should get going if you want to make it to Santalune City before tomorrow."

Packing his things in his backpack, Kane returned Squirtle to his pokeball and was already leaving when he heard a shout behind him.

"You're welcome." Paul called and waved goodbye. Sighing, Kane decided to humor the child. In a quick spin on his heels, the new trainer bowed as if Paul was a king. It gained a chuckle from Trevor but left Paul quiet.

With that Kane was once again on his way to Route 2. Now taking in what was left of Aquacorde, Kane found the Route 2 sign quickly at the edge of town.

Upon reaching the serene route, Kane decided to let out Squirtle so that he can experience this with his trainer.

"Well, Squirtle, it looks like you and I are buds now." Kane confirmed as they made their way up a green hill. Squirtle did its best to keep up even who Kane walked slowly.

"Squirtle!" he let out in a heavy breath. Finally reaching the peak of the hill, the small pokemon hopped down on his butt to take a break.

Kane sat down beside him and looked at the view. This hill showed the entire route, which was a mile long at most. A light spring breeze let the tall grass sway, along with the flowers that were all the colors of a rainbow. Off on the side was a deep blue stream that ran like a snake.

"The good news, this is the only hill on the route. The bad news is that our journey will get a lot tougher than this. You still up for it?" Kane broke the news with a smile and looked down to his buddy.

Squirtle took offense and quickly hopped to his feet. "Squir! Squirtle!" in other words, he was up for the challenge.

Kane chuckled and stood up, "I was hoping for that answer. Now let's get going."

Making his way down the hill first, Kane was about to turn around to check where Squirtle was when a brown shape zipped by his legs, causing him to snap his head in its direction. After the dust cloud disappeared around it, he saw Squirtle standing at the bottom.

"Squirtle, squirt." He mocked.

"Well aren't you funny?" Kane sneered sarcastically as he made his way down.

His pokemon laughed as they strolled back on the earthy pathway towards the spacious Santalune Forest in the distance.

For a few minutes the two just talked. Well Kane talked while Squirtle listened and made a sound every now and again. The trees grew larger as they drew nearer, leaving nothing but their footsteps. A shape emerged from the tree line, but was hidden in the shadows of the hanging branches. Once Kane and his friend approached, the figure stepped into the light, revealing a familiar face.

"Kane, I would like to battle you." Alex said in a confident tone.

Taken aback, Kane stuttered on his thoughts. He shared a look with his pokemon and the two mentally agreed before replying, "You're on."

Adjusting his black leather jacket, Alex pulled a pokeball from the inside pocket and waited for his opponent. Kane took a few steps back to give them more room, Squirtle still by his side.

Nodding, Alex tossed his pokeball onto the field. It hit, button first, and opened up releasing Charmander who stood confidently with its eyes on Squirtle.

"Ready, buddy?" Kane asked, even though there was no turning back. Squirtle answered by walking out on to the field, with about 10 feet between him and Charmander.

The two pokemon glared at one another while awaiting orders, both of them confident but also nervous as they have never battled before.

Alex called out the first order, "Scratch attack!"

Lunging with great speed, Charmander slashed with its sharp claws at Squirtle who quickly retracted in his safe shell.

Kane now saw an opportunity as Charmander kept attacking uselessly on the hard shield, "Tackle it, Squirtle!" he ordered. Popping out his legs, Squirtle propelled off the ground and straight into the unsuspecting lizard that was thrown back. Charmander showed no sign of defeat and got up.

"Ember!" Alex barked to retaliate. His pokemon followed command and stood strongly while small orbs of fire launched out of its wide mouth at Squirtle who began to run from the attack. Charmander followed its target that ran in a circle and eventually landed a continuous hit.

"Counter with bubble!" Kane was nearly jumping up and down from adrenaline as he watched _his_ pokemon extinguish the fire with a barrage of graceful bubbles. Who knew that could do much damage?

Both trainers called out their next attack simultaneously. Squirtle advanced with a full on Tackle while Charmander dashed near with its edged claws. The two pokemon hit one another head on and went into a combat match after getting over the initial damage. Squirtle slammed onto Charmander who hacked at its opponent.

"Jump up, Squirtle and Tackle it!" commanded Kane.

"Dodge it!" Alex called out, but was too late.

Getting airborne right above Charmander, Squirtle came crashing down on the fire type who tried to helplessly hide behind his stubby arms.

Squirtle rolled off the lizard to reveal a fainted Charmander who imprinted in the dirt.

"You did it, Squirtle!" Kane cheered as he ran up to his victorious pokemon. Squirtle high fived his trainer and then went to help up Charmander who was beginning to wake up.

Alex then pulled a Potion out of his pocket and knelt down to his Charmander who had a few scratches from the battle. Seconds after being sprayed with the medicine the wounds were nearly healed and Charmander was able to stand.

Seeing both pokemon interact was interesting. Charmander and Squirtle both did their own high five and began to talk in their pokemon speech.

"Good battle. You surely know something about strategy." Alex admitted, and stuck out his hand to shake.

"Hmm?" pondered the teen sarcastically, before happily taking the outstretched hand. "Same to you. That Charmander will definitely be a beast one day."

Looking down at his pokemon who was busy chitchatting with the other, he smiled, "Yeah, he is pretty great. The first Gym should be no problem since the Leader uses Bug types."

"It sounds like you got it all figured out. So you should go on ahead while I do some more adventuring." Kane suggested, with the idea of more training and maybe catching a pokemon or two in mind.

"Ok, but after you do some of this "adventuring" and beat the Gym, I challenge you to another battle. How about in Lumiose City?" Alex asked, with beating his new rival on his priorities list.

"You got a deal." Kane said and now initiated the friendly handshake.

With that, the militarized teen once again departed into the woods without any more words with Charmander by his side.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope that you were satisfied with this chapter. If you have any tips or comments please feel free to let me know. I appreciate any type of criticism.**

 **Thanks :)**


	3. Men Leaving Questions

**Lumiose City**

"What do you mean you aren't allowing trainers to make PR Videos anymore?" asked a girl in a silvery tone that was pleasant but demanding.

The man on the other end of the counter looked at her with his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry miss… but Walker Belmont is renting out all the studios until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience." No way was this the first time he has turned down a customer today, as he was noticeably uncomfortable.

Reluctantly the brunette turned and left the modern filming studio. She stepped onto the busy sidewalk of Lumiose City, where pedestrians walked all over, and taxi's and Gogoat shuttled their customers to countless locations.

"Great," she sighed and began to walk along the South Boulevard walk, "my first day in the city and I'm already out 20,000 Poke Dollars on this outfit and am unable to make a simple PR Video. Way to go Laurel." She confided to herself and made her way down the block.

 **Route 2: Three hours after battle with Alex**

"Squirtle use Bubble!" Kane ordered to his partner who planted his feet in the ground and aimed at his target.

An angry Scatterbug shot multiple String Shot to pop the bubbles, causing a misty cover. Lunging through the fog, Scatterbug Tackled Squirtle before he could react and sent him back.

"For a lower level pokemon, this Scatterbug definitely has some spunk." Kane admitted as he looked at the Pokedex entry. "Let's catch it!" he concluded confidently.

"Squirtle!" agreed his pokemon.

"Use your own Tackle attack, Squirtle!"

The two pokemon were in a face off with one another, glaring to see who would back down first. Neither of them did. In a burst of adrenaline, Squirtle charged forward with his head locked onto Scatterbug.

"Scatter!" it cried out and shot a String Shot straight onto Squirtle's head before squirming out of the line of fire as Squirtle charged by. As the slack on the webbing ended, Scatterbug used the rest of the momentum from the Tackle to spin Squirtle helplessly off the end of the makeshift leash.

"Holy Miltank, this thing is strategic! Hang in there, Squirtle!" Kane was so engrossed in the battle. Having his first battle with Alex was one thing, but about to catch his first pokemon was another. It was another friend that would be added to his team to reach the Pokemon League.

The spinning Squirtle was finally released, but not in a very nice way. Scatterbug snapped off the web and sent the turtle slamming into a nearby tree.

Getting up off his stomach, Squirtle winced from the attack and held his side while Scatterbug watched carefully.

Seeing how Squirtle was becoming weaker, Scatterbug launched itself for a finishing attack.

"In your shell Squirtle!" Kane called out right as Scatterbug came nearing in. It skimmed right where Squirtle's head would have been if he hadn't taken refuge in his shell, and then directly into the tree. "Now slam it with Tackle!" Squirtle leapt into action and pummeled the opponent against the tree multiple times.

"Squirtle!" he cheered when he saw Scatterbug getting dizzy.

"Now is the time." Kane said to himself and pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. He held it tight in his closed fist and pushed the round button once to enlarge it. "Go Pokeball!" he shouted and threw it like a pitcher in baseball. It flew fast and in a perfect line to the unsuspecting pokemon. Hitting it perfectly, the sphere opened up and a red energy snaked out and hit Scatterbug, who was then sucked.

It shook once. It shook twice. It shook three times.

 **Ding** it sounded to signal that the pokemon was caught.

Kane took a breath of relief and ran to the pokeball sitting still, beside Squirtle.

"We did it Squirtle!" he cheered and grabbed Squirtle by the arms and begun to spin around again. "We caught it!"

"Squirt…tle." The pokemon commented queasily from his churning stomach.

"Oh…" Kane said in realization that Squirtle was probably not in the spinning mood right now. "Sorry bud." He chuckled lightly and set down his pal.

Kane sat down quickly and crossed his legs with the pokeball sitting on the grass in front of him. He was speechless as a warm feeling overcame him and traveled through his veins.

"This is crazy." He smiled and shook his head, almost in disbelief. "It is like I am building my own family from scratch. First you came into it Squirtle, and now we welcome our new friend into this crazy family."

The pokeball began to lightly shake back and forth, and then a white energy beam came out. Scatterbug sat in the light's wake and stared at Kane, he would even go as far to call it a glare.

"Scatter!" it shouted as it tackled him in the chest, causing him to fall onto his back.

He grabbed it and held it above his head to look at it. "Awe you are so strong!" he awed and ignored its attack. "Let's see what Dexter has to say about you."

Kane pulled out his pokedex one more time to get a better analysis of his new pokemon.

"Scatterbug: The Scatterdust Pokemon. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact.

Attacks: Tackle, String Shot.

Nature: Rash.

Ability: Compound Eyes."

"You are sooo cool." He found himself saying again.

"Squirt, Squirtle." Came Squirtle's voice to get his trainer's attention.

"Don't worry you are awesome too." Kane assured his one and only starter pokemon.

 **Lumiose City**

Sitting in the back of a taxicab, Laurel looked at the passing buildings that flashed by. Maybe she would get a haircut at the nice looking salon they passed by. After all her bob haircut was in need of a change.

"What do you wanna go to the Looker Bureau for? That place hasn't been in operation for years now." Asked the cabdriver and met her blue eyes through the rearview mirror. Before responding she took note of her cute but expensive outfit. A white turtleneck that was sleeveless for class, black skinny jeans for sophistication, beige knee length riding boots to show her adventuring side, and a beige purse and white fedora hat as the cherry on top.

"Oh, just to look around is all." She replied with a light smile.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until the car stopped in front of a modernized black building with large windows taking up most of the walls. Through the large glass door, Laurel could see people inside putting things in boxes.

After paying the driver, she made her way into the building and was welcomed with the cool smell of fresh paint on the walls.

"May I help you miss?" asked a blond man in a navy blue jumpsuit that was spattered with paint. His nametag read David.

"I hope so. What is happening to the Looker Bureau?" she replied with another question and saw another man exit with a box overflowing with paper out of the corner of her eye.

"Well with Looker off again without a trace, his building has been sitting here empty. As a citizen of Lumiose City I decided to buy the lot and plan to open up a café!" He explained and was all for the renovation.

"Doesn't-" Laurel began but was cut off by the sound of doors swinging open like somebody was trying to make an entrance.

Walking in was a man with black hair that was spiked up in the front. His jawline was sharp as a Honedge and his eyes hidden behind solid black sunglasses. He wore a black business suit that fit his muscular frame.

"I am Agent Michaels, this building and everything inside is now government property." He said, his voice merciless, as he held up a Document of Ownership and badge of authority. "I kindly ask you to leave the premises."

"I don't understand." David said, just as confused as Laurel. "I purchased this lot earlier this morning. The ownership is under my name."

"Maybe it was. But as of now you do not have ownership, which means you are not allowed on the property. So once again, I ask you and everyone else to leave the premises." The way he talked made it easy to assume he glared behind those glasses, the more David pushed for answers.

Upon hearing that, the movers stopped what they were doing, which left Laurel, David and Agent Michaels.

"Let's go David, I may know how to get some answers." Laurel said and grabbed the man she just met by his arm to lead him out of the building while he was still shocked. Before she turned the corner she saw Agent Michaels speak into an earpiece but was unable to read his elusive lips.

 **Santalune Forest**

Deciding to hit the road early, Kane found his way into the spacious Santalune Forest, where there was plenty of room to walk on the pathway, and still enough tall grass for pokemon to inhabit.

"Well, Kane, you sure are doing good for only being a trainer for a day. Two awesome pokemon under your belt, and soon a Bug Badge and you will become quite the trainer." He said to himself with his hands relaxed above his head as he prepared for the lonely trip.

An hour passed and a strong Pansear confronted him. It took both his pokemon to defeat it, as they were exhausted from their battle earlier that day, which meant no more battles could happen until he found a Pokemon Center; and how badly he wanted to battle a Bug Catcher.

In three more hours of walking bored out of his mind, Kane finally found the exit to the forest, which confirmed to him that it was dusk, the sky an array of oranges and purples.

Wanting to get into the city before it was too dark, Kane decided to run there. Passing a lake he wishes he could check out, he followed the stone trail until he made it to his destination, Santalune City.

The stonewalled city features brick pathways interwoven between European-style homes and buildings. Many gardens and buildings in the city are decorated with colorful flowers, and the central plaza featuring a large, Roselia-shaped stone fountain. The large Pokemon Center lit up in orange was the only welcoming party Kane wanted right now, and he entered with hopes of staying the night in a nice bed.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. May I heal your pokemon?" asked the pink haired nurse at the front counter. She smiled as Kane approached and then something clicked in her brain. "Oh! You are a new trainer, I haven't seen you around before, and I have a very good memory so I would recognize you for sure."

"Yep I'm a newbie." Kane grinned, and then yawned tiredly. "I'm Kane from Vaniville Town."

"Pleased to meet you, Kane." She said. "I'm Nurse Joy. If you would like me to heal your pokemon I will gladly take them now."

Kane pulled out the pokeballs and placed them on the countertop. Nurse Joy pulled out a device that looked like a barcode scanner, and aimed it at the pokeballs.

"A Squirtle and Scatterbug. What nice pokemon." She said and pushed a red button on the counter, which made a beeping sound. Through two doors behind her, a Chansey waddled out.

"Chansey!" it cheered in a high pitch cry.

"Please take these pokemon and heal them, Chansey." Nurse Joy instructed and in a flash the pink pokemon was gone with his own pokemon. Joy turned back to Kane. "They will be fully healed by the morning. If you would like there is still some dinner in the cafeteria, though it may be cold. And rooms are available to stay the night for no charge." She suggested.

After a hardy meal that was fit for a low budget king, Kane found an empty room and went inside. In no time he threw himself onto the single sized bed and was nearly asleep when the phone rang. Curiously to see who was calling this late, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

For a moment there was nothing, but then a deep voice sounded.

"I know what you are doing. If you know what is good for you, you will stop." Said the man who then immediately hung up.

Kane sat for a minute trying to make out what he just heard. The call didn't sound like a prank by any means, which only sent a shiver down his spine. What did the man mean by he knew what Kane was doing?

For the next few hours the spirited Kane laid there in thought before falling asleep with more questions than he wanted.


End file.
